Miracle on Main Street
by lederra
Summary: A little holiday romance for one of the SONS with the possiblity of it becoming a permanent arrangement. Has this Son found his 'Old lady'.
1. Chapter 1

Miracle on Main Street

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sons of Anarchy Characters only the O.C's are mine.

A/N This story is dedicated to all SOA fans but in particular to the members of Theo's Juice Head's Group.

* * *

><p><em>Main Street, Charming.<em>

The lights overhead that were strung up and down Main Street glittered like thousands upon thousands of stars. There was much activity as the good people of Charming started to get ready for thier annual Christmas festival. Stalls were set up, up and down Main street, selling everything from roasted chestnuts to chilli. On the 'Blessed Lights' stall one of the helpers took a break and stared at the people who were milling about. Jasmine was amused as she watched the people of Charming wandering about on Main street, she had moved to this 'quaint' little town only a few months before from New York and was still getting use to small town life.

One of the things that had struck her about the town folk was thier community spirit, helping each other out and the fact that many in this town left thier front doors unlocked. It was something that she was not use to, back in Queens if she had left her front door unlocked she would have come home to have found apartement cleaned out. Jasmine sighed and took another sip from the glass of the homemade lemonade that the stall that she was helping on was selling to people. It had a tart flavour to it and had been squeezed fresh that day. As she relaxed she heard the sound of motorbikes in the distance and knew that the SONS were back from thier 'run'. In the time that she had been in Charming she had heard many things about the SONS, some good but mostly bad and she had seen them from afar, riding thier bikes and acting as though they owned Charming.

"Jasmine...Pssst...Jasmine."

Jasmine turned to look at her friend who was helping her tonight. Melody was a native of Charming and was one of the first people that Jasmine had met when she had got off the bus. She had been so tired she had just wanted to find somewhere she could put her head down but the one thing she really wanted was a cup of coffee. Across the street from where she had alighted the bus she saw the Blessed Lights Diner and with a sigh of relief she entered the almost empty diner.

"That bikers here."

Melody smirked at Jasmine, she knew that Jasmine had the hots for one particular Son ever since she had started working at the diner a few days after she had arrived in Charming but Melody also knew that Jasmine was too goddamm stubborn to admit that she felt something, anything for the biker in question.

"Melody, I know the bikers are here I heard them arrive just as everyone else did."

Jasmine replied to her friend. She looked across the street at the group of bikers who were walking about enjoying the festival like every other citizen of Charming. She spotted the one she liked near the back of the group, he was wearing black combats that hung seductively low on his hips and his white T-shirt was covered by his Reaper kutte. Unexpectedly, he caught her eye as she stared at him and as unexpectedly he grinned back. Jasmine glanced away and pretended not to notice either the flash of his gorgeous brown eyes in her direction or that amazing smile. 'No' she thought 'I am not going to fall for that smile.'

* * *

><p>AN Who is it that Jasmine likes? Find out in the next chapter. I was going to do this story as a one off story but I decided to do it in chapters instead and hope to post a new chapter each day up until the new year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thankyou to darkfairy03, Cornelia 1323 and Katy for your reviews.

* * *

><p>Juice had not wanted to come to Charming's annual Christmas festival but at the same time he did not want Gemma's 5 inch stilletto boot going up his arse if he did not attend. The biker queen had been very insistant that all the SONS made an appearance at the event. He had learned over the years that he had been in Charming and in the club that whatever Gemma wanted, Gemma got. He had been wandering around the stalls not really seeing any of the items on the stalls when he became aware of someone watching him, he glanced over to a stall on the other side of the street and noticed it was the one for the diner that he went to sometimes. The red head that had started there just a few months ago was staring at him intently and he flashed one of his smiles at her. He noticed her glance away but not before he spotted a small look of annoyance cross her face and he gave a small chuckle.<p>

"What's up Juicy?"

A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and he glanced to his side to see his brother chibs standing next to him, looking him and wondering why the kid was grinning like an idiot. Juice let go of the grin on his face and gave Chibs a look of innocence.

"Nothing." He muttered.

Chibs wasn't convinced he had seen the stall that Juice had been looking at when the goofy grin had appeared on his face and had seen the red head from the diner staring at Juice. He wasn't born yesterday, he knew exactly what or in this case who, the kid had been grinning at, he turned his head and glanced across the street to get another look at the girl. 'Well, she not a girl,' he thought, 'she's all woman'. A bit too curvy for his liking and with freckles across the bridge of her nose but the kid standing next to him seemed to like her.

"Sooooo...you're not staring at the red head from the diner then are you?"

He arched his eyebrow and grinned at Juice, who had suddenly turned a deep shade or red.

"No." Juice shook his head at Chibs question but he was stared at his feet when he answered, he was scared if he looked at Chibs he would see that he was lying. He heard Chibs saying something else and glanced up to see what he was saying.

"...cause it looks like Tig is making his move on her."

* * *

><p>Jasmine had just served a group of high school seniors when she became aware of one of the Sons standing in front of her, eyeing her up and down. She glanced up at him and saw it was their SAA, he was an older man than the one she liked dark curly hair that had a few streaks of grey in it and piercing blue eyes. His shoulders were too thin for her taste and he looked quite wiry with long thin legs. There are some who would probaly say he was striking but Jasmine had met men who were striking in appearance and they all had ego's to go with thier looks.<p>

Tig eyed the young woman standing in front of him, he had seen young Juice grinning at her and he thought he would wind his younger brother up. It was not the first time he had noticed that the young woman seemed to have caught Juice's eye, he had noticed it a few days before when some of the SONS, Juice included had had breakfast at the diner.

"You want something?"

Tig realized that the woman in front of him was asking him a question. He glanced at her face and realised she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"Just thought I'd come over and speak to you doll," he leered at her. His eyes continuing to roam up and down her body, she could feel him undressing her with his eyes.

"Did you now." Jasmine glared at him, her hands on her hips.

Tig smiled back at her, a rakish smile that prompted her gaze to travel quickly over him and soak up additional details, like tha fact that he was invading her personal space. She noticed the small scar beneath his eye and the slightly crooked nose, that looked like he had been in many a brawl at some point in his no doubt checkered past.

"Well you've spoken to me. Now if you don't want any lemonade, move on."

She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her as Melody waited with baited breath at what Tig would do at being told to 'move on' by a mere slip of a girl. No one spoke to the SONS SAA like Jasmine had just done and got away with it.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the street, Juice watched Tig talking to Jasmine. He was too far away to hear all the conversation but he heard Jasmine tell Tig to 'move on' and he could see the way that Tig's shoulders clenched that he did not like being told to get lost by a female. He hurriedly walked over to where Tig and Jasmine were glaring at each other but his path was blocked by a group of older ladies as they moved between the stalls. He tried to get round them without being rude and shoving them aside but he was unable to and by this time he getting more than a little concerned for Jasmine.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Does he get to Jasmine in time or will she deal with Tig herself. Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when Jasmine finally made her way home from the festival through the woods, following the grassy path, towards the old property she had purchased not long after she had arrived in Charming. It was an old rambling draughty victorian house built when Charming had first been settled after gold had been discovered in California. Wide, picturesque and flanked by two hundred year old walls, Jasmine had fallen in love with the old run down property the moment she had laid eyes on it.

Jasmine breathed in deeply of the cool evening air, soaking in the freshness of the woods after the hustle and bustle of the festival. She had felt that it was her duty to stay at the festival until the very end when the last of the people had left and the band that played every year had gone home, Jasmine had helped for a while with the cleanup crew. Now she appreciated the quiet and solitude of the woods and the crisp smell of winter. She was looking forward to getting back to her home and her only companions, 2 cats and a dog.

All at once her pace slowed, smack in the middle of the path where it dipped and joined another track, there was parked a dark motorcycle with a reaper painted on it. She couldn't see the rider anywhere and for a moment her heart quickened with worry. She crept silently towards the house and peeked into the window of her sitting room but there no light to see into the room and as she turned to check around the back she ran into a solid object. Gasping she fell backwards on to her butt and glancing up she saw Juice standing over her, a worried expression on his face.

"Oh my g..god...are you okay?" he stammered, reaching down to help her up.

His gaze fell upon her face as he lifted her up, noting the startled flushed expression in her eyes as he lifted her gently to her feet. He glanced quickly over the rest of her trying to make certain she had no injuries. 'I'm such an idiot' he thought as he helped her to her feet. He had spotted her coming up the path from where he was sat on her porch in a darkened corner waiting for her to come home, he had been so worried about her at the festival when he had seen the altercation between her and Tig. He had tried to get to her stall to help her out but he had been unable to due to a large group of older ladies who at that moment in time had decided to descend upon the stall next to hers and by the time he had managed to untangle himself from them Tig was no longer standing in front of her alone, one of the deputies was there, having seen Tig approach the table and having heard Jasmine telling him to 'move on' he had walked over to make sure that Tig had not decided to do anything to the young woman.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked a little flustered at having walked into him as she had turned to check the back of the property.

"I...I..wanted... to make sure you were alright."

"Well as you can see I am alright...I don't need yours or anyones help."

She pushed Juice's hand off her arm and started towards her front door, opening it she heard movement behind her and turned back to look at Juice.

"WHAT?" she snapped at Juice.

Juice just stood there, his hands stuffed in his pockets and glanced at his feet and she saw him bite his lower lip. He glanced back up at her and she could see that he starting to go red.

"I...I...just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"You said that already." Jasmine snapped glaring at him, one hand holding the door open and the other on her hip. She could see him shifting his feet nervously and he looked like a child that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. She wanted to smile at his child like discomfort but she was not going to let her feelings get the better of her. He started to say something but she just turned and shut the door in his face pretending not to hear him.

* * *

><p>AN So what do you think of Jasmine, is she being mean to Juice or just playing hard to get.


	4. Chapter 4

Juice was sat slumped at a table in the clubhouse, nursing a drink. He had arrived back from Jasmine's house feeling a little let down, he had gone to see if she was alright after her altercation with Tig and he had knocked her on the ground. He hadn't meant to and he felt bad about that, he remembered trying to talk to her but his words just got all mixed up. 'Oh damn,' he thought miserably he had planned to look like a hero to her, like a knight in shining armour and he had just made a idiot of himself stammering like a unsure kid.

Chibs playing pool with Tig looked over at Juice when he heard him sigh. The kid had been sitting at the table in the corner of the clubhouse since he had got back from wherever he had gone after the festival. He noticed that Juice had a depressed look on his face and his shoulders were slumped.

"What's up Juicey?"

Juice looked up at Chibs.

"Nothing." He said shrugging his shoulders and glancing back down at his half finished drink. Chibs was unconvinced, he put his pool cue down and wandered over to where Juice sat. He sat down in one of the chairs and asked Juice again what was wrong with him. Meanwhile Tig had looked up from where he had been taking his shot and noticed that Chibs was no longer playing.

"OY," he shouted at Chibs. "What about our game?"

"Finish it later." Chibs said not looking at him but at Juice. He was worried about the kid had been for a while, Juice lately had been more distracted than usual. It wasn't like him to be this way and he had also been so quiet of late, it was starting concern Chibs quite a lot.

Tig threw his pool cue down on the table and wandered over to where the two were sitting glancing at Juice as he did so. He had seen the kid looking upset and he had some idea why, the red head at the festival, he had seen Juice staring at her and he had seen the look that the kid had in his eyes. It wasn't the look of lust that most of the guys got looking at a nice looking woman it was a look of 'love'. Tig chuckled to himself and decided to have a bit of a laugh at Juice's exspense.

"So what's up with you Juice, not thinking about that red headed bitch from the festival are ya?"

"No." Juice answered, a bit too quickly.

Tig grinned at him. "Oh yes you are."

He looked at Juice who was squirming in his seat, still looking down at his drink, trying not to give Tig any reason to think otherwise but Tig wasn't fooled. He could see that the kid was getting redder as he tried to deny what Tig had just said. Tig chuckled out loud and decided to see just how far he could push Juice's buttons.

"Leave him alone Tig." Chibs said to him from where he sat, he had seen the way Tig had reacted towards the woman at the festival especially when she had told him to get lost. He knew that Tig had not liked that, it had pissed him off and it looked as though he was going to do his damndest to take his irritation out on Juice.

"What?" Tig had an innocent look on his face and spread his arms, as if to say he was not doing anything wrong just making sure that a brother was alright but Chibs knew Tig too well.

"So Juice...you're not thinking about that croweater then?"

"She's not a croweater Tig." Juice glared at Tig.

Tig grinned again, he was right the kid did have something for the red head.

"Oh Juicy boy with legs and a body like that, she's gotta be a croweater." For a moment Tig had a dreamy look on his face before he continued with his baiting of Juice. "What I wouln't give to have her on her knees in front of me and feel her lips around my cock."

Tig sat there with a lecherous look on his face and was so intent on his daydream that he had not realised that Juice had reacted to his words until he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head as the kid got up and launched himself at him. Tig and his chair tumbled backwards as Juice continued to hit him, screaming at Tig as he did so.

"SHE IS NOT A CROWEATER... SHE'S NOT A CROWEATER."

* * *

><p>The young woman in question was at that moment up a ladder removing yet another layer of wallpaper from the walls of her home. The one thing she had discovered about the house when she had moved in was that not only had it been allowed to gradually start falling down but what decorating had been done when it had been inhabited before, had been the former owners simply pasting any new wallpaper on top of the existing wallpaper and so far Jasmine had removed about seven layers of the infernal stuff.<p>

She climbed down the new stepladder that she had been perched pecariously on, her sneakers landing on the hardwood floor. She had a batik scarf tied over her hair and a jade rugby sweatshirt over an old pair of jeans. Mozarts moonlight sonata was blaring from the stereo, the only piece of furniture in the adjoining dining room. The piece of music was coming to an end, one might as well have the illusion of class and chic even if they did not have it in reality, Jasmine thought, as she hummed along with the music while peeling off layer upon layer of some of the ugliest wallpaper she had ever seen and dreamed about the sexy latino biker who had been on her porch earlier.

* * *

><p>Tig was at the bar nursing what looked like it was going to be a wicked black eye in the morning. He had not expected Juice to react quite in the way that he had and it had taken Chibs quite a while to pull the enraged Puerto Rican off him. He had been trying to push the kids buttons about the woman at the fair. He knew Juice liked her and when he had talked her at the festival he got the impression that 'Red' as he named her liked Juice as well. The only thing now was to find some way of getting the two together. He smiled to himself as he thought about how he was going to do it.<p>

* * *

><p>AN. Looks like Tig should not have pushed Juice's buttons and he might be pushing some more.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Jasmine was elbow deep in a bucket of hot water, which seemed to be having no effect on the the awful wallpaper in her hallway and she was covered in bits of old paper and paste. The entire front of her T shirt was soaked. At that moment her demented dog decided to do his 'somebody at the door' act jumping up and down and barking insanely, as it heard the doorbell ring.

"Okay, okay, lets see who's out there." She told the excitable mutt.

She went to the big mahogany door and peered through the peephole. The door bell rung again, making her jump slightly. She opened the door to find Juice standing there, smiling at her, nervously, he was dressed in close fitting jeans that emphasised the slimness of his hips and T-shirt covered as usual by his kutte.

"What do you want now?...and don't say to make sure I'm alright." She held her hand up also to emphasis her question.

His eyebrows arched as he took in her disheveled appearance noticing her nipples outlined under her wet T-shirt, he gulped and tried to utter the words he had been practicing on the ride over from the clubhouse but he got tongue tied again.

"I...I...umm..I."

Jasmine looked at him stammering and rolled her eyes and thought of slammming the door in his face but instead she took pity on him.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Thanks." Juice chewed his lower lip and tried to look anywhere but at her chest.

"As a matter of fact I was thinking of taking a break and have a bit to eat would you like to join me."

"Thanks...T..t..that would be nice"

Juice's face had lit up when she had invited him into the house. He followed her into the main hallway, past the sweeping curve of the main staircase, which would have probaly have been dramatic if not for the horrible multi-coloured carpeting on every step and he didn't think he had ever seen flowers as ugly as the ones on the staircase wall. He followed her into the kitchen, which he eyed with equal disbelief, it was a strange mismatched combination of Victorian oppulance - copper sink, walnut butlers pantry and cabinets and tatty wallpaper and crummy linolen floor more likely to found in a slum apartment. There was nothing cozy about it. He saw Jasmine looking at him as he stared around in utter disbelief at the kitchen in which he stood.

"It's different." he told her.

"It's bloody horrible but it has potential." Jasmine answered him in reply to his discription of her kitchen.

"You live here alone?" he asked.

Jasmine smiled, "Just me and the ghosts. Have a seat."

She nodded towards the kitchen table in the middle of the room and he went to sit at one of the seats next to it but before he sat he down he unzipped his kutte and pulled out a crushed bunch of flowers, he looked at them in dismay and grimaced.

"I'm sorry they didn't look like this when I brought them."

Jasmine looked at the flowers he held in his hands and smiled.

"They're beautiful."

"They're ruined." he mumbled unhappily.

"They'll be alright, I'll put them in water and they should be fine."

Jasmine smiled at Juice and he felt his face get hot as he blushed again. Jasmine found it rather cute that such a badass biker could get so tongue tied and embaressed and as she turned to the dresser where she kept some vases she couldn't help smiling. After she had popped the flowers into water, she went to her new refrigerator and pulled out a carton of soup, it was pea and ham, dumping it into a saucepan, she then rummaged around in the cupboard next to it and pulled out some bran muffins. She noticed that they were a bit stale but she shrugged and thought a few minutes in the toaster they should be fine. She popped them in.

Belatedly she remembered to wash the glue off her hands.

Juice watched her as she bustled around the kitchen totally unaware of the effect that she was having on his body. She was stirring the soup and laid the wooden spoon down to glance over at him, she had noticed that he seemed a bit uncomfortable and she realized that a strange heat was coursing through her and it had nothing to do with being too close to the cooker.

"Soup should be ready soon." she said glancing at him again.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you like the chapter. I know it is a bit different to the last one but I thought it was about time that she started warming towards him. As always please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening in his dorm room, Juice lay on his bed remembering his day with Jasmine. He smiled a goofy grin and thought about Jasmine, a hell of a name for a hell of a woman, prickly and yet compelling at the same time. He didn't understand how she could be snappy at him one minute and almost nice the next. 'Well not almost, she was' he thought, grinning to himself again. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time, he wasn't sure what to make of it but he knew it wouldn't last it never did he always manged to screw it up somehow, he always did.

He thought about what he had learned about her during the few hours that he had spent with her. She lived in an old rambling victorian wreck of a house with a bright pink front door which apparently the previous tenants, a bunch of college students thought would look cool, it so didn't. She loved her cats and her dog and she was 'scared' of something but he didn't know what. She hadn't said what but there was something, after they had eaten he had stayed to help her get more of the layers of horrible wallpaper of the wall and had ended up as covered in old paper and paste as she had been.

"JUICE, YOU IN THERE?"

Juice sighed and rolled off his bed walking to the door and opening it, Tig stood on the other side of it and when he opened the door, he walked in before he could say anything else.

"So where was you today?"

"Out."

"Where...not with that red head."

"No."

Tig chuckled. "Oh yes you were I can tell by looking at your face." Tig was enjoying himself, he could see that Juice was uncomfortable but he really wasn't trying to wind the kid up 'well not much' he thought.

"Well if you were not with her then who's bike was it that I saw parked outside her place this afternoon?"

Tig smiled again in his perverse way and walking back to the door he opened it he went back to the bar.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jasmine and Melody had met up in the 'Dog' and were playing a game of pool. For Jasmine the 'Dog' reminded her of the bar that she use to hang out in back in Queens, it was a down and out and she kinda liked it. The only downside to the pub was the racist nords but then as she knew from experience there was racist arseholes where ever you lived and she had met a few in her time.<p>

"Earth to Jasmine."

Jasmine looked up to see Melody grinning at her form the other side of th pool table.

"You going to play that shot or not?... Or are you just going to lean over the table like that with a stupid grin on your face. Which being that this is the dog and at this moment in time you have several blokes staring at you butt and... no doubt sinful thoughts are going though their minds... You don't want to be doing that girl." Melody was laughing as she informed her friend that the position she was in was a dangerous one at this moment in time.

Jasmine sighed and took her shot before straightening up and looking at Melody again, smirking.

"Nice shot," Melody teased as she put down her beer and picked up her pool cue. "Too bad you missed."

Jasmine shrugged. "My mind is kinda on something else."

"Something else or... someone else?" Melody grinned as she saw her friend turn a slight shade of red. "Doesn't matter though, now let me show you how this game is played." Melody eyed the table for a moment and then pointing to the far end. "Six ball, middle pocket."

She leant over the table and calmly lined the shot up, then buried the ball with one swift strike.

Jasmine merely grunted and said nothing which was normal for when she and Melody played pool, in the months that they had known each other they had become very close friends and when they played pool against each other, compliments were nonexistent unless one of them did something miraculous. Like potting all the balls at once but that was something that niether of them had ever done. Whenever they played a game they played like competitors doing anything they could to get one over the other and that included mind games but when the game ended their friendship always returned to normal.

"So." Jasmine said, "I'm surprised that you enjoy playing such a blatently racist game."

Melody was moving around the table looking, for her next shot. "Why do you think this is a racist game."

"Because it has a hidden meaning."

Melody shook her head. "You are predictable Jasmine. As soon as I start to win you start yapping about hidden meanings. It's pathetic."

Jasmine kept her mouth shut, refusing to rise to Melody's baiting, patiently letting her comment fester in Melody's mind. She knew her comment would mess up friends concentration.

Melody studied the table . "Four ball, corner pocket...No, wait. Scratch that. two ball, far corner."

Melody positioned herself for the shot.

"Are you sure?"

Melody ignored her friend and took the shot, which she missed.

Jasmine sniggered. "Wow that was really close...You must be heartbroken. I'll tell you what; if you want we can reposition the balls back to where they were and I can let you try again. That's what my dad use to do...when I was a kid."

"Screw you."

Melody sneered as she returned to thier table where their beers were still sitting. She took a long drink from it before setting it down and turning back to Jasmine.

"So are you going to tell me what happened between you and Juice."

"When?"

"Today, I um...saw his bike outside your place."

"What were doing outside my place?"

"Oh nothing I'd gone for a walk. Just happened to be down by your place and noticed his bike parked near yours."

* * *

><p>AN Both Tig and Melody outside of Jasmines house when Juice just happened to be there, Coincidence or something else. Maybe Melody and Tig are in cohoots with each other. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day Jasmine was on the early morning shift in the diner and luckily it was a slow morning. She had woken up with a headache that morning and would have perferred to have stayed in bed but she would not let her boss down and hauled her tired ass out of bed. Now cleaning down the counter top she glanced up and saw an older woman walking towards the diners front door. She really hoped the woman would keep on walking past the diner but from the determined look on her face and the way she seemed to be zeroing in on the diner she did not think that would probaly happen. She looked familiar but Jasmine just hoped who ever she was that she would drop her middle aged ass into one of the booths and not want much. There was something distinctly biker chick about her. Or upon looking at her again, Biker Bitch with a capital B!

"You Jasmine?"

Jasmine looked up from where she was cleaning down the counter top. The biker bitch was standing in front of her, clad in tight fitting jeans and a black lace top, with her perfectly manicured nails and immaculate hair, glaring at her.

"Yeah I'm Jasmine, What of it?"

Jasmine saw a flash of something in the womans eyes and a smile on her face that looked more like a smirk.

"The names Gemma...Gemma Morrow."

"That's nice for you. What can I do for you."

"I hear your showing an interest in one of my boys."

"One of your boys. Who's that then?"

Jasmine decided to play dumb, she knew exactly who the woman standing opposite her was, no one could live in Charming and not know who the Queen of the bikers was.

"Juice."

"We have plenty of that here. What type would you like? Orange...Cranberry...Apple?"

Gemma glared at the young woman in front of her, she was beginning to become really annoyed with the young woman standing behind the counter.

"Not that kind of Juice."

"Well I don't think we have any other kind of Juice here."

"I'm not talking about any fucking kind of drink. I'm talking about Juice Ortiz, one the SONS."

"Oh that Juice...What of him?"

"I've been told that you have become romantically involved with him. I want to know what your intentions are, concerning him?"

Jasmine looked at Gemma for a moment and thought about what she was going to say, normally she would not be rude to anyone but Gemma had pissed her off.

"Well, whatever my intentions are concerning Juice is none of your goddamn business."

"None of my business, you little bitch. He is a member of my family and if you think that I am going to stand by and let a little bitch like you harm him, you got another thing coming lady."

Gemma was fuming, how dare this mere slip of a girl talk to her like this, telling her that her relationship with Juice was none of her business.

"Besides what do you think you are? His bloody mother." Jasmine continued.

"I'm the closest thing to a mother that boy has and I am not going to let you harm him." Gemma glared at Jasmine with a cold intensity.

Jasmine leaned across the counter and glaring back at her with equal intensity.

"As I have already said...whatever my relationship with Juice is NONE of your goddamn business. If you think you can interfere and try to split us up...THEN BRING IT ON BITCH!... GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT"

* * *

><p>After Gemma had left the diner she got on her phone and scrolled down to a number in the menu. It rang for a few for a few minutes until it was answered at the other end.<p>

"Hey Gemma. What's up?"

"I've seen the girl, the plan is in motion."

"Good, how did she take you telling her to back off?"

"She told it was none of my goddamn business and to back off myself. The girl has got fire in her, she'll make a perfect old lady for him."

Gemma smiled as she snapped her phone shut.

* * *

><p>AN Hope you like the chapter. By the sound of it there is more than one person trying to get Jasmine and Juice together. Who do you think Gemma was talking to on the phone? If you think you know then please leave a review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm skipping this story forward a few months instead of just a few weeks but don't worry about anything I will be doing a number of flashbacks from both Jasmine and Juice's POV's. This chapter is going to be a short one but there is a reason for it as you will see at the end.

* * *

><p>Jasmine was peeling wallpaper off of one of the last walls in the house to be redecorated and couldn't help but think back over the past last year. Following Gemma's ultimation to her in the diner Jasmine had found herself going out of her way to annoy the biker queen as much as she could be sticking like glue to Juice's side. Not that she wouldn't have done anyway, she had decided before Gemma had stuck her nose in that she liked Juice, a lot and although she had a few doubt's about whatever it was they were embarking on, she had thought to herself 'Oh well, I might as well enjoy it' and now almost a year to to the day that she had made that decision she and Juice were about to celebrate their first anniversary as a couple. It had certainly been a whirlwind year, thier relationship had come on leaps and bounds and she had almost finally finished the house, with some help from Juice.<p>

As she was dumping the last piece of wallpaper onto the pile next to her she decided to go and make herself a cup of tea. She laughed then, this was one of her little vices that Juice really did not understand but like Chibs she had a fondness for tea and not the American muck that everyone else drank but English tea. She had just popped the kettle on when she noticed some Dvd's on the table, she smiled when she saw the title of one of them, 'Bambi' and remembered back to the first time she had sat and watched it with Juice on New Years day. They had been having a day of watching films when they had finally got to one of her all time Disney favourites, 'Bambi'. Juice had protested at first when she had picked the film up in the shop but she had pointed out to him that she was willing to sit through his favourites so it was only fair that he sat through hers.

FLASHBACK

As they had watched the film, Juice had made out that he really was not interested in it and at the end she had noticed one thing. Juice was crying!

"Juice?... Are you crying?"

"No."

"So why are there tears running down your face?"

"Hayfever."

"Juice...it's January...No one gets hayfever in January."

"I do."

Jasmine knew he was lying, they had just watched the scene where Bambi's mother had been killed but if her macho boyfriend was not going to admit that he was upset about it, then fine by her.

"All right then Juice, if you say so."

END FLASHBACK

Jasmine could hear her dog going frenzied again at her front door and she glanced at the clock on her wall, it was too early for Juice to be getting home but maybe he had decided to surprise her, she had discovered over the year that he liked to do that even though Jasmine herslf was not over fond of surprises! She heard the doorbell over the sound of her dog's barking and went to answer it, looking through the peephole all she could see was a large bouquet of flowers with legs, she smiled. Opening the door she was about to comment to Juice about the flowers when they were lowered and she found herself looking at a gun being held by someone she had hoped never to see again.

"Hello sweet heart, long time no see?"

* * *

><p>AN This does bode well, who is the person with the gun?


	9. Chapter 9

Juice was glad that the day was almost over and that he would be soon going home. He chuckled to himself at the thought of 'home' and the gorgeous woman he would be sleeping next to that night. It had been one hell of a year but a fantastic year! He recalled some of the things that they had done together over the past year and the reactions from different people to him and Jasmine being together. The reactions had been a mixed bunch and he had been surprised by some of them and not by others.

Tig and Gemma had been the most vocal at the beginning about it, they were in fact quite negative and hostile towards Jasmine especially Gemma who as he recalled had gone to the diner where Jasmine worked one morning not long after they started dating and told his woman to basically back off, now most woman and he chuckled at the thought would have been intimidated when approached by the alpha female of the SONS and would have backed off but Jasmine had done the opposite and in fact had got into Gemma's face. He had been angry when he had heard what had happened in fact there had been more than a few witnesses in the diner who had gleefully relayed what had happened and he had told Gemma to back off himself admittedly rather nervously as he recalled, after all she wasn't the alpha female for nothing but had been surprised when she had told him that she approved of the girl. She was also, she pointed out to him making sure that the new girl brought no danger to thier family. Tig he recalled had ended up with a black eye from him when he had called Jasmine a 'croweater' and it had taken Chibs to pull him off of the SAA when he had snapped during one of Tig's baiting sessions and had attacked the older man, knocking him to the ground and screaming at him that Jasmine was no croweater. Since then there had been a few snide comments from Tig but then that was Tig however he had been surprised when he found out that Tig had been seeing Jasmine's best friend Melody and that the two of them had planned to get Jasmine and him together.

Most of the other sons and those who hung around TM had to some degree been happy about the fact that Juice now had an 'old lady' but there were those among the sweetbutts and croweaters who were far from happy, there had an incidence about a month after the two of them had got together during one of the friday night parties. Jasmine had attended a few but for the most part tended to give the friday night parties a miss not that she was anti social towards the club or anything but he understood that she was a private person and that large groups of people made her uneasy. However this particular night Melody had persauded Jasmine to come with her and Juice had been thrilled to see his girl there, she had looked amazing with her red hair coiled up on her head and with a few wisps of hair trailing down from it. She had on a halter top that was bedecked with fake gems that caught the lights and seemed to glitter like real gems and skin tight back jeans, she had on her feet a cute pair of, what she called ballerina pumps, not the normal foot attire that a female wore to a SONS party but then Jasmine never seemed to care what was considered normal dress for a female in the biker's world and Juice loved her in whatever she wore.

The evening had started out in its normal loud way and it looked as though there wouldn't be any of the usual fights till one of the sweetbutts a girl that known as Dixie, that Juice use to frequent but had not since he had got with Jasmine had decided that she was going to spend the night with Juice and not the 'stuck up' bitch that she regarded Jasmine to be. She had waited until Jasmine went to the bathroom and then she had made her move. She had sauntered over to where the young couple had been sitting had promptly sat down on Juice's lap and doing her best to get his attention, Juice ignored her and tried to remove her but she simply came back and tried again unbeknown to both of them Jasmine had returned from the bathroom and was watching them. She had watched for a few minutes and then had calmly walked up behind the girl and had bodily lifted her off of Juice's lap and slung her across the room, the room had gone silent the only sounds had been the girls scream as she had been tossed across the room as though she weighed no more than a bag of sugar. He smiled as he recalled what happened next.

FLASHBACK

"BITCH" Jasmine snarled at the whore who had thought she would make a move on her man but at that moment was picking herself up from the ground.

Dixie had screamed as she'd felt herself being picked up by her hair and then slung across the dance floor when she got to her feet again she saw the 'bitch' and charged straight at her only to end up on her butt again when Jasmine made her move, a swift left hook to the girls face that caused her to totter backwards on her heels and subsequently lose her balance. She picked herself up again and tried once more to charge at Jasmine who stood her ground and as Dixie got close enough had then simply reached out her hand and then thrown the girl into the bar following behind her and slamming her head onto the bar, the people in the room heard a sickening crack as Dixie's face was smashed down onto the hard wood and they could all clearly hear her nose break. Dixie was oblivious to this as she slid to the floos unconscious and just as oblivious to Jasmine turning and facing the astonished crowd of bikers, old ladies, whores and hanger ons.

"Right Whose next?... Anyone else want to have a go."

No one had taken Jasmine up on her offer all had been shocked by what they had just seen, in the time that they had got to know her she seemed to be such a sweet little thing that wouldn't say boo to a goose, admittedly she stood up to bullies and for what she believed in, even telling Tig off a few times but never had they thought she was capable of doing what she had just done.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey idiot, you not got a home to go to?"

Juice glanced up from his musings when he heard Clay shout at him and realised that he should have gone home more than an hour ago, 'shit' he thought, 'Jasmine's going to kill me.' Juice put his tools away and got on his bike to go home, he thought to himself what he could do with Jasmine to celebrate thier first aniversary together. He knew that there were those that still thought that he and Jasmine wouldn't last and then he would be back on the market and as he thought about it he knew what they needed to do, he had to give Jasmine his crow. All too quickly the ride home was over and he parked his bike up before entering through the kitchen door.

"Jasmine, I'm home."

There was no reply and for a moment he thought 'thats odd' but then again she might have taken her mad mutt out for a walk. It wasn't until he entered the hallway that he realized that something was very wrong, it was the sight of the hallway and the room beyond trashed that Juice started to panic, pulling his gun out of its holster he called Jasmine's name again.

"JASMINE...HONEY."

Juice searched the remainder of the house but found no sign of Jasmine.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now Mr Ortiz, is there any reason for someone to harm your girlfriend?"

Juice was staring at the officer in shock and totally unconnected to what was going on around him, when he had left the home he had shared with Jasmine for this past year this morning he had not known that when got home he would find her gone. The first thing he had done when he could not find her was phone Melody hoping against hope that Jasmine had been out when someone had broken in and trashed thier home but she was not at Melody's and Melody had not seen her all day. He then phoned everyone else he could think of but none of thier friends had seen her either he had just phoned the clubhouse when there had been a knock at the door, he had opened it to find the local sheriffs on the doorstep having been tipped off by an anonimous phone call about the break in. Which was why he was now answering thier questions down at the station.

"Sorry...what?" he glanced at the officer who repeated his question to him

"Is there any reason why someone would want to harm your girlfriend?"

"N.n..nnooooo." Juice just wanted out of the room he was in and went to get up, he wanted to go look for Jasmine.

"Sit down Mr Ortiz. We are not fnished."

* * *

><p>Jasmine groaned as she came to, she couldn't move her arms and found that she was bound to a chair sitting in front of a desk in a small office. She was not alone in the room, a man stood to attention over by the door and upon noticing her waking up he pressed his finger to his ear and spoke into a small microphone that was attached to his wrist.<p>

"Commander, she has come to."

A door opposite her opened and another man entered and signalled to the gaurd to leave. When he had gone he walked over to Jasmine and slapped her across the face. Jasmine swung her head back to the man her eyes glaring at him and he could see the rage in her eyes, he smiled.

"Now that I have your attention Jasmine, shall we start?" he asked her.

Taking a seat opposite her and sitting down he opened a file and pulled some pictures out of it, commenting and then laying each one down on to the table. There were about a dozen in total, some were of her home in Charming and her friends but several were of her and Juice taken over the past year.

* * *

><p>Juice was getting fustrated, he had answered the questions that the sheriff had asked him and seemed to be getting no where with them, they didn't believe him when he said no to thier question about who would harm Jasmine. As far as he knew she had no enemies except maybe some of the croweaters everyone liked her not that he was going to tell the sheriffs that. When the officer had asked him if he had harmed Jasmine he had got very angry and had come close to leaping across the room and assaulting the officer in question but as he had leapt out of his chair the door had opened and Roosevelt walked into the room stopping the interview and kicked the officer out of the room. Taking the officers now vacant seat he had gestured to Juice to sit down when Juice declined Roosevelt snapped at him.<p>

"SIT DOWN ORTIZ."

* * *

><p>The questioning had gone on for hours and Jasmine just wanted to sleep. He had wanted to know everything that she had been doing since she had left New York and ended up in Charming. She had at first flat out refused to answer his questions and so he then opened the old file that they had on her and started to read, after a while he looked back up at her.<p>

"Tell me Jasmine...have you told Jaun Carlos Ortiz anything about your old life...no...how would react if he knew the truth about you...about what you had done?"

Jasmine hissed at the odious little man sitting opposite her. "You leave Juice out of this."

The man smiled, a snide and sadistic smile back at her. "Would he want to be with you if he knew exactly what you are...a killer...a killer of children?"

* * *

><p>The sherriff watched as Juice rode away on his bike, he could almost feel sorry for the young man if he had not been a member of SAMCRO. He knew that Juice was upset by the disappearance of his girlfriend but he wondered just how much he knew about her and what she was. Roosevelt himself had been shocked when he had found out the truth about Jasmine a few months before. He had became aware just like the other residents of Charming that she and Juce were becoming joined at the hip and had decided to do a background check on the young woman to see if there was anything he could use from her profile to make her a useful pawn against the club but every check he had done on the internet and with law enforcement websites had come back with nada, Zip. The girl appeared to have a clean record, not so much as a parking ticket but unbeknown to Roosevelt his attempts to find anything out about her had alerted a department within a certain Government Agency.<p>

An agency that had been searching for any trace of her since she had disappeared from New York and would do anything to get her back.

Homeland Security!

* * *

><p>AN The mystery deepens! Is Jasmine a 'killer of children' or some kind of government agent and if not what who is it who has her. As always reviews are appreciated. :-))))


	11. Chapter 11

Jasmine was finally allowed to get some sleep, several hours after the questioning started and as she lay down on the cot in the room where she was being held she could not help but think back to the last mission that she had been involved in for the agency or in fact how she had first come to the attention of the agency in the first place. She had grown up on the streets of Chicago and had like all street kids gone through the rough education that came from the school of life. She had been involved in a number of scams to help find enough money to put food in her belly and put a roof over her head on a rare occasion mostly that roof had been some squat or another that many of the homeless people in that city and any other city in the world could find but for the most part she lived in a cardboard box in an area of the city where many of the homeless congregated together for protection and warmth. There was more protection when you had your own kind around you.

She recalled how one night she and one of the few friends that she had in Chicago had got high and robbed a convenince store, they would have got away with it if the guy behind the cash register had just handed over the cash and not decided to be a 'hero' but no he had and her friend had been carrying who had been carrying a piece, opened fire and shot him dead. She had been so shocked by what he had done that she had frozen and he had left her there to face the music when the cops arrived. The guy who was shot, died and she had been charged with first degree murder and sentenced to death even though she had not been the one to pull the trigger and the fact that she was only 16 years old at the time but that didn't matter to the ones in charge she was the only one they had caught and it was not the first time that they had robbed a store or been in trouble with the law. In fact she had been just hours away from being executed when she was made an offer from this weirdo in a suit, work for some government agency doing the kind of jobs that no one else wanted and she would have a chance at life, hell she had jumped at the chance not realising that she would never be able to leave.

She was then released over to the agency and the person she had been had ceased to exist everything her name and her identity had been taken away from her and she was given a new name, Jasmine and a new identity. Trained in every known form of self defence and counter intelligence work and then when she had completed all her training sent on her first mission not knowing that it was her final test. If she survived which she did, she would spend the rest of her life working for Homeland Security.

A few years into the job she had gotten fed up with it and it was her final mission that had caused her to finally run from the people who had given her a chance at life. The mission had been a simple kidnapping of two young children somewhere in South America and her and her team were supposed to get the information the agency needed from the childrens parents and then given the children back but something had gone wrong. The children had died and she was now branded as a child killer even though she had not been the one to kill the children. She thought back to the last day of the mission that would once again change her life.

She had never questioned any of the orders that her handler had given her from those higher up in the agency but it not sat right with her kidnapping a couple of kids for the information that thier parents had which the agency had wanted. It wasn't as ifshe could have said that it was the idea of violence that might have happened to her and her team had they been caught during the mission that had bothered her, she had seen to much bloodshed over the past few years and she didn't mind the violence in a way, it made her feel alive. She knew that to many people she was looked upon as little more than some sort of psychotic bitch that should be put down but the idea of taking two children who were onnocent well that was what did not sit well with her.

Her team had scouted out the terrain around the compound where the family lived for about a fortnight before the children were taken while they had been on the way to school, the driver and bodyguard had both been shot dead and the children seperated and taken to different safe houses to be held till the parents were willing to play ball. The mission had gone as planned and the father had made the drop off point and left the 'package'. The children should have been releashed and Jasmine and her team had left but upon returning to the States Jasmine had learned the children had been found dead at the safe houses where they had been kept. With no idea who could have done it, Jasmine and her team were blamed for thier deaths and the subsequent deaths of a number of Americans agents who had been murdered on the orders of the childrens father as revenge for the deaths of his son and daughter.

* * *

><p>AN As requested from one of the reviewers a bit more about Jasmines back story, I hope it has managed to give you some more answers and hopefully given you something more to be curious bout. As always please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Juice with Chib's help lifted the sofa up and pushed it back in place not long after he had got back from searching for Jasmine all night, he had been so stressed that he started tidying up the house. Jasmine was worse than him for hating things out of place and he thought it might help him to do something and not turn himself inside out worrying about where Jasmine was or who had her. In the kitchen Melody had just finished picking up everything off the floor and putting things away when she heard the sound of a motorcyle outside, recognising Tig's bike she rushed outside to meet her old man as he turned he turned off his machine.

"Any luck?" She asked him waiting only long enough for him to remove his helmet.

"No, we looked everywhere that we thought she could be. How's Juice holding up?" he asked nodding towards the house. The club had pratically had to manhandle him back to the house to make him get some rest earlier that day when he had almost got himself killed on the highway. He had been so tired that he had started to fall asleep as he was riding and it was only Happy's and Tig's quick actions that had kept thier brother from taking a nasty spill.

Melody looked back at the house and then joined Tig as he walked towards the front door.

"Not good, he won't rest. Chib's tried to get him to go and lay down earlier but he is just to hyped up and was trying to go back out to look for Jasmine, so Chibs suggested to him that she might be a tad bit upset if she came home and found the house in such a mess."

Tig looked at his lover, arching his eyebrow in disbelief at her as he asked.

"So what are they doing...housework?"

"Yep." Melody grinned back at him.

"This I have got to see." laughed Tig.

* * *

><p>Jasmine had just spent another few hours being asked the same questions over and over again by another agent and was starting to get beyond pissed off.<p>

"Look numbnuts what is this all about?"

Jasmine was sitting in the same chair in the same office that she had been questioned in the day before the only difference was she was not tied to the chair now and she was getting well and truly pissed off with answering the stupid questions that the imbecilic agent opposite her was asking. The agent looked up at her and started to aske her the same question that he asked five minutes earlier when suddenly he found himself being knocked backwards and found Jasmines hand at his throat squeezing the life out of him. Jasmine narrowed her eyes more as she got as far into his face as she could and asked her question again but before the agent was able to even think of a question the door behind them opened and the man from the day before, Agent Copeland walked into the room.

"Put him down Jasmine and we will tell you what we want."

Jasmine glanced at Copeland and the other agent who was standing next to him who was holding a gun which at that moment was pointed right at Jasmine.

"Fine." she sneered and removed her hand from the scared agents throat. She moved back to the chair and slumped down in it all the time keeping her eyes on the two new agents. The agent she had just released picked himself up from the floor and at a nod from Copeland left the room quickly.

"So you want to tell what is going on then? Why you decided after all this time to abduct me from my home and the life that I've built for myself in Charming and more importantly just how did you find me."

* * *

><p>Melody gave a beer to each of the three men who were sitting in the kitchen after Tig had found it so funny that Juice and Chibs were doing 'bitch work' as he termed it. Juice still would not rest and had wanted to go out and look for Jasmine again but he had been unable to find the keys for his bike, they were not where he had left them on the table in the hallway and in fact his car keys had gone missing as well. Unbeknown to him, both sets of keys were in Chib's jacket he had seen the keys when he had delivered Juice home earlier and had confiscated them without Juice realising.<p>

"The club has looked in every direction it can think of kid but nothing." Tig told Juice, Melody and Chibs. "We've reached out to everyone who knows the club and knows that Jasmine is your old lady but as of yet nothing, I'm sorry man there is no sign of her anywhere." This last part he had said to Juice who he had noticed that finally the younger mans eyes were at last closing, he thought at first that Juice was just resting his eyes for a moment but suddenly Juice's head hit the table with a thud. Chibs reaching forward to Juice, checked his pulse and looked at Melody, smiling broadly!

"Well look like it worked darling?"

"What's going on?" Tig asked his Scottish brother while looking at his old lady who was smiling just as broadly back at Chibs.

"We 'ave been trying to get the laddie to rest since we got him home but he wouldna, so yer good lady dropped some sleeping pills in his beer before she handed it to 'im."

* * *

><p>Jasmine looked in disbelief at Copeland who was sitting in the chair opposite her, she couldn't belief what he had just said the agency wanted her to do.<p>

"You have got to be out of your bloody mind, there is no way I am going to work for the agency again."

"Jasmine dear, I understand as this is a bit of a shock to you but you are the best at your job despite that botched job down in South America. Do this job for us and we will consider letting you go back to live in that quaint little town you found and with the guy who you seem happy with."

"I told you... NO."

Copeland sighed and looked at Jasmine again, he knew that she might refuse to do what he asked and he had already thought of what he was going to do to persuade her that it was in her best interest to do so.

"I tell you what Jasmine, Why don't you think about it for a few hours and then we will talk again." He pressed a button on the table and waited while another agent took Jasmine back to the room where they had been keeping her.

"There is no way she is going to work for us again."

Copeland looked at the man who had spoken.

"Oh I think she will..."

He said glancing down and looking at the photograph he had just picked up from the pile on the table.

"We just need the right insurance."

He laid the photograph flat on the table so the other could see who the picture was of...

Juice!

* * *

><p>AN Will they persaude Jasmine to do what they want and what is it they want. There only a few more chapters to go as always please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

The guys had stayed on at the house after they had managed to get Juice up to the bedroom and dropped onto the bed that he and Jasmine shared. Both wandered back down to the kitchen where Melody was washing up the last of the bits that she had missed. She looked at her old man and Chibs wondering how they were all going to cope if Jasmine was not found. From the way that Juice had been since finding his woman missing she knew that he would not cope well. She knew without a doubt that he really loved her best friend and she feared for his sanity if they did not find Jasmine soon.

She smiled at the man that she had over the past year found herself falling head over heels in love with but she had no illusions over how he felt about her. Although he treated her marginally better than the sweetbutts and croweaters that hung around the club she wasn't stupid enough to think that he had fallen in love again. Not after all the shit he had gone through when he and the bitch who was the mother to his two girl had broken up, she had ruined him for any future relationships and Melody felt sorry for him and for herself. There would come a time she knew when she would have to let him go and she was not sure if she could do that when the time came but for now she vowed to herself that she would enjoy the time that she had with him.

Unbeknown to Melody though Tig was having the same thoughts about the young woman who was snuggled in his arms on the sofa after she had put away the last of the things that she had washed up. He had always sworn off relationships after his marriage had ended so badly but he had over the last few months found himself yearning for another. He shook his head he was being stupid, there was no way that Melody would consider getting into a serious relationship with a broken down old man like him and one day she would leave him for a younger fitter model. He could feel himself getting emotional at the thought of losing Melody and he dreaded to think of the day that he would no longer be holding her in his arms snuggled on a sofa. Just as they were snuggling further into each other on the sofa the lights suddenly went out and they heard a smashing noise as the front and back doors were at the same time smashed in and a number of black clad figures burst into the room.

* * *

><p>Jasmine was still sitting on her bed when the door opened and she was ordered to her feet.<p>

"Where are we going?"

The two agents escorting her refused to answer her question and they took her not to the room where she had been questioned for the last few days but another room further back in the building they were in. Copeland was in the room with the man who had been in the room with him earlier.

"Well Melody have you decided on my offer?"

"I told you there is no way I am working for you or the agency again and there is nothing you can do to make me."

"Oh isn't there."

Copeland smirked at her with a small sadistic smile. He turned to look at the opposite wall and threw a switch. The wall ahead of them comprised of a two way mirror and when Copeland threw the switch it turned on a light in the room. There was only a small cot in the room similar to the one in the room where Jasmine had been kept. Jasmine inadvertaintly gave a small gasp as she saw an unmoving body on the cot she moved closer to the mirror searching for life before she turned back to Copeland her eyes blazing with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?...What have you done to him?"

Copeland looked at Jasmine and smiled again and nodding towards the mirror to indicate the person unconscious in the other room.

"That is my insurance, if you want your precious boyfriend to stay alive and in one piece you will do as I asked. If not...well I were send you a tape showing how he died. You will get to hear each and every one of his screams as I kill him. You know what I am capable off and what I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you complete this job for me."

Jasmine was fuming inside and wanted to wipe that look off of Copelands face but for she knew that Copeland meant every word that he had just said. He would have Juice killed and he would make sure that Juice's death would be slow and agonizing. She turned to look at her boyfriend before turning back to Copeland and making her decision.

* * *

><p>AN What is Jasmine going to do and will she and Juice both get out of this situation alive. Also I wonder with the way this story is going if there will be more than one son who ends up getting his 'old lady'. As always reviews are appreciated and please let me know what you think might happen. :-))))))


	14. Chapter 14

Jasmine looked through the sights on the sniper rifle again to make sure that her target was still where he was supposed to be. She shook her head trying to dispel the bad feeling she had at what was about to happen and wondering if Juice was still safe. She had been hidden under the blanket of the camoflage gear and hide for the last few hours waiting for the moment when she would take the shot and kill the man that Copeland wanted dead. She almost felt sorry for the guy, she knew that the main reason that rat Copeland wanted him dead was because the target was black and Copeland being the racist arsehole he was believed that only the white man had a right to run the country and as for any other colour well they were only allowed to rise as high as thier knees and that was only so they could show thier obedience to the likes of Copeland and his sick friends. Jasmine herself had never held such views and the man she was about to kill, hell she voted for him. She heard a noise from inside the compound and looked to see the target walking on the veranda of the house, she looked back through the rifle and took the shot.

* * *

><p>Back in the room where Juice had woken up he was trying to make some sense of what had happened. He remembered being in the kitchen at home with the guys and Melody and her handing them each a beer. His can had already been opened for him and he had not thought anything of it when he took his first swallow of the ice cold beer. It had not been until he had drunk nearly half the can that he realised that something was wrong as he found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. Just as his befuddled brain clicked that Melody must have put something into his beer, his head had landed on the table with a thud. The next thing he knew he had woken up in this room with absolutely no idea how he had got there. He heard the door opening and looked up to see a man walk in carrying a tray with a plate of food and a large jug of water on it. He placed the tray down on the floor and poured some of the water into a cup and brought it over to Juice and offered it to him. Juice eyed the offered cup suspiciously, he was thirsty but there was no way he was touching it. The man smiled and took a mouthful of the water.<p>

"The water is perfectly safe, Mr Ortiz. You need to drink the drug you were given will have left you very dehydrated."

Juice took the offered drink and drank deeply slaking his thirst somewhat. When he drunk most of the cup he looked back up at the man standing over him.

"Who are you?...and why am I here?"

"Who I am is immaterial Mr Ortiz just know that I am not going to harm you and as for why you are here...you're here as insurance."

"Insurance?...I don't understand...What do you mean insurance?"

The man looked at him for a moment and then put a finger to his lips and signalling with his eyes to Juice to keep silent for a moment, he took a gadget out of his pocket and put it down on the floor turning it on. Turning back to Juice he knelt down closer to the smaller man before he continued.

"You are here because the man who had you taken needs your girlfriend Jasmine to do a job for him and his friends and the only way she would was if he had the right insurance. That is where you come in, she has been told that if she does not do what they need to do you will be killed."

"What, are you people mad?" Juice was shocked by what he had just heard and getting angry, the agent could see he was going to have to explain more to calm the situation down.

"No we are not, Jasmine works for us. I can't tell you who we are but I promise you everything will work out and you will both be going home soon."

* * *

><p>In his office Copeland ws doing some paperwork when his secretary burst through the door looking upset.<p>

"Mr Copeland sir,"

"What is the meaning of this Miss Sangers."

The young woman was clearly upset and in a state.

"It's the president."

"What about the president Miss Sangers."

"It's just come on the news sir, he's been assassinated."

"Assassinated...how."

"He was on the veranda of his country home when a sniper took him out."

Copeland pretended to be shocked by her news and sat in chair looking as though he had been hit by a bullet himself. He looked as though he was trying to take in what had just been said to him and then asked.

"What about the sniper do we know anything yet about him?"

The young woman looked at her boss who she could she was deeply shocked by what she had just told him.

"It was not a man who shot him but a young woman, she was killed by the secret service men who spotted her as she tried to escape."

"Killed?"

"Yes sir."

As she turned and left the office, she did not see the delighted smile on her bosses face. The job he had sent Jasmine to do had been completed and he didn't have to worry about Jasmine coming after him, the secret service had already taken of her. He opened a drawer on his desk and took out his personal gun, closing the drawer he got up to go and take care of her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>AN Not much more left of this story and only one more chapter to go! As always please review and oh by the way for once I am going to be really mean and until I get at least one review I'm not going to update the last chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Well I got at least one review and you can thank all thank Deans Best girl because if it was not for her, none would now be about to read the last chapter.

* * *

><p>The day was the most beautiful day that she could have ever imagined and in fact was a day that the young bride looking in the full length mirror could not believe had finally arrived, with everything that had happened since the 'assassination' attempt on the President and the subsequent events that followed it. She still had to pinch herself to make sure that this day was real and that she was finally going to marry the man that she loved more than life itself.<p>

"Are you ready love."

The young woman turned round to see her maid of honour standing behind her holding her wedding bouquet and looking absolutely gorgeous in her pale blue bridesmaid dress despite being more than four months pregnant and it now showing her friend looked absolutly stunning, her red hair piled high on her head and already threatening to escape the bun it had been placed in.

"I still can't believe this day has come, I honestly never thought that when we did the stall at the christmas fair sixteen months ago that I would meet the man that I would today be walking down the aisle to marry."

Jasmine looked at her friend Melody and smiled, she knew exactly what she meant. Just a few months ago her life had been so simple and then she had been abducted by one of her former colleagues and ordered to assassinate the President. As insurance that she would go through with what he wanted he had kidnapped and held as hostage her then boyfriend Juice, telling her if she did not do as he wanted then Juice would die a slow and painful death, she thought back to that fateful day. Following the news announcing the death of the president, Copeland the Senior Agent who had ordered the assassination had left his office and gone to kill Juice to make sure that there were no witnesses who could point the finger at him for ordering the assassination. He had already entered the room holding Jasmine's biker boyfriend and pointed his gun at Juice when all of a sudden there was the sound of a gun discharging and he had dropped his own piece clutching his bloodied hand, he swung around to where in the doorway had stood Jasmine still aiming her own gun.

FLASHBACK

"NO...YOU'RE DEAD...IT WAS ON THE NEWS THE SECRET SERVICE KILLED YOU."

Jasmine walked further into the room making sure not to get too close to the snake who had tried to destroy everything she loved. She shook her head at him smiling as he stared at her in disbelief. Behind her more agents rushed into the room and two of them grabbed Copeland. The agent who had been on the room with him when he had arranged to have Juice abducted and then had looked after Juice while Jasmine was doing what she had been ordered to do, looked at Copeland and also gave a small smile before informing the angry man in front of him that he was under arrest for treason.

"Arrest?... You can't arrest me I am your superior."

"Not any more sir, you are under arrest for not only ordering the attempted assassination of the President, who by the way Copeland is not dead. You are also under arrest for the murders of the children Benito and Maria Alliento and are also being charged with the subsequent deaths of the agents who died because of your actions."

He looked at the agents who were holding an angry looking Copeland and ordered them to get the traitor out of his sight. Looking at the other agents in the room he had signalled them all to leave and then turned to Jasmine.

"I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone for a few moments, I'm sure there are a few things that you and he need to discuss."

END FLASHBACK

"Well are we ready to go then."

Jasmine and Melody turned towards the door as they heard Chibs asking them if they were ready.

"Oh, more than ready." Jasmine told him and stepping behind Melody and Chibs who had offered his arm to the young bride they made thier way downstairs to the car that waited to take them to the church. When they pulled up to the Church, Jasmine stumbled a little as she got out of the car but she found herself being saved from landing on her knees by a stong pair of hands that pulled her upright and she gazed into the eyes of the man who she had risked everything for, her beloved Juice.

"Steady there love, we don't want to have to take you and the baby to the hospital just yet you know besides I don't think Melody and Tig will be too happy about thier wedding being delayed and especially not Gemma seeing as she did not get a chance to organise our wedding."

Jasmine giggled as she remembered the reaction of the biker queen when she and Juice had finally returned to Charming. It had taken a few days not only had Jasmine had to explain to a clearly confused and upset Juice everything that had been going on but it had taken a few days for them both to be debriefed by her superiors. When they had finally been allowed to leave she had still not been sure how she and Juice would get on with thier lives and she was almost certain at one point that Juice would leave her when she had told him the truth but he had surprised her when he had not backed away. On thier way home they had stopped off in Las Vegas and he had shown her exactly how much he loved her by not only asking her to marry him but stopping at a chapel and doing the deed there and then.

* * *

><p>"Dearly beloved we are gathered together in the sight of God to witness the marriage of Alexander Traeger to Melody Jane Hannihan, if there is anyone here present who can say for any reason why these two cannot be joined in holy matrimony then please state so now or for ever hold your peace."<p>

The congregation looked at each other and grinned and as the reverend was about to speak they all heard the door to the church bang open everyone turned in shock expecting to see someone storming down the aisle to stop the wedding but there was no one there and they all sighed a sigh of relief, not least of all Tig and Melody! The reverend chuckled to himself as he thought that perhaps God was trying to tell them something but he said nothing to the obviously happy couple in front of him and continued with the service within minutes he was had got to the last part of the service and announced them to be husband and wife.

Later at the reception Jasmine was snuggled in her husbands arms as they danced and she could not help feeling that apart from Melody she was the luckiest woman alive. She thought back again to the day she almost lost Juice and the first words he had said to her when she had finished telling him the truth.

FLASHBACK

He had been shocked obviously, finding out that his girlfriend was not exactly who he thought she was, had come as a bit of a shock and the fact that she had come back for him even though she probaly didn't have to, an even bigger one.

"You came back for me, why?"

She had taken his face in her hands and stared straight into his eyes as she said her next words to him.

"Of course I came back for you...I LOVE YOU!"

END FLASHBACK

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: I really hoped you really enjoyed reading this story and if the ending is not what you expected, sorry I thought it would be nice to have a bit of romance at the end especially as many of you probaly thought that I was going to kill Juice off. Also considering this story was only ever going to be a one chapter story but instead became a 15 chapter, I couldn't really not leave you with a happy ending could I. Besides Juice deserves a bit of happiness. If you would like see more stories about Juice and Jasmine then please review and let me know.


End file.
